


Making my own Demons

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's skill with the quill, He wants to make his little monstrosities happy, If they knew they would stop, In a dark and possibly demented sort of way, Is too powerful, It's actually kinda cute, It's okay he comes back, Like death note but he brings life and dies himself, M/M, Multi, Not Thomas though, They all love Alex though, They like harming him but don't know that's a very painful process, Thomas a bitch, alex is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Alexander writes his way to Hell and he's sure he doesn't want to write himself out





	1. Chapter 1

Laying down on his bed, Alexander was chewing on the end of his pencil and staring at what he had wrote down so far. "Bloody black eyes stared at him from down the hall, looking deep into his very own soul. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It was beautiful in a sense. Captivating. As the being came close, all he could do was smile..." He read aloud to himself. It wasn't his best work but he could almost imagine himself in that situation. Alexander felt a strong tugging sensation in his thigh. Deciding it was the beginning of an itch, he reached down and gently scratched the skin. He pulled his hand away when the feeling went away and focused back on his writing.

He managed to get 2 full paragraphs when he felt a hot, warm, and stinging pain in his thigh. A huge pressure began to weigh on his thigh and he sat up to see why. Where he expected to see possibly bloody flesh from small scratches, he sees a grinning beast staring up at him. The creature had brown curls with blood smeared in it, his own blood actually, wide and black eyes, and freckles. It's skin reminded the young writer of the ink from his countless pens. As for his thigh, He watched as the beast stuck it's hand deeper into his leg. Much as he wanted to scream out, Alexander couldn't do it. He simply didn't have the heart, the beautiful creature looked like it brought him great pleasure in doing so. He felt it's fingers wiggle around inside of his thigh and shivered when it's nails scraped against bone.

He didn't even know he was watching the beast's hand until he heard a disturbing gargling noise and his gaze flicked back up to it's eyes. Alexander watched it's mouth move as the disgusting noise resumed. It was rough, wet, and scratchy all at once and was coming from the creature itself. The fact that it was trying to speak to him made a strong tingling feeling spread through the writer's chest.

Alexander reached out to touch it's cheek when the best grabbed his hand and bit into his palm, ripping the skin open with minimal efforts. Alexander grimaced and allowed it. The beast now had both it's hands and it's mouth occupied. Alexander couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. The beast was so beautiful coated in blood. He felt his heart rapidly skip beat and air was slowly being pulled away from him. The creature pulled it's hand from inside his leg, possibly tearing some muscles in the process, and retracted it's sharp teeth from his hand. They both watched as blood flowed from his hand and drip down his limbs and onto the sheets beneath. Alexander laid on his back as his head got lighter and breathing got heavier.

The beast crawls over Alexander and stares at his paper. Once again, the horrible noise came back and the creature had a determined look. Was it trying to read his story? If it was, it was failing. Alexander let out a few huffs of laughter at the thought. The being was so cute. "What are you?" He asked when black dots started to dance along the edges of his vision. The beast stared at the paper and kept 'talking'. "Jo...." Alexander sleepily blinked at it. "Jo?" He mumbled. The beast shook his head and placed a hand on Alexander's forehead, peering closer to the sheet.

"Jawhan..." It bit it's lip. "Jojuan.." A claw scraped against the young man's temple when the  beast got frustrated. "John." It said. The beast looked at Alex and smiled, claw removing itself from his forehead. Alexander swallowed thickly and shifted as much as he could with his injuries. "What?" The beast hummed softly and ran it's fingers through Alexander's hair with one hand and pointed at itself with the other. "John." It said, voice still a bit scratchy with the name. Alexander smiled softly knowing where it got the name from. He picked it for a personal reason and it made him so happy when the gorgeous being liked it enough to name itself that. "Well, John. Nice to finally meet you." Alexander whispered as the black dots got bigger. The last thing he saw John beaming at him with blood stained teeth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘John’ watched his creator close his eyes and relax against the bed. As the small slivers of brown disappeared behind thin, pale eyelids, he never leave Alexander’s face. John placed a blood-stained hand on the writer’s chest and cooed in wonder as it rose and fell. The muscles in his hand buzzed and tingled at the intimacy of the act. It felt new and exciting to him since his own didn’t move. Soon enough, the pattern slowed down to a stop. John huffed and pushed harder against Alexander’s chest until he heard a loud popping sound. The beast shrieked and scrambled away from the body, looking around. What was that noise and where did it come from?

After finding nothing else in the room, John crawled back to the human and glared at him. He wanted him to move again the man wouldn’t even budge. Deciding to take action, John snatched him up and shook him. Nothing. He stared at the limp Caribbean for a minute or two. He lifted his leg and kept his eyes on Alexander. In a split second, John straightened his leg and kicked Alexander, causing the man to go flying off the bed. He hit the floor with a heavy thud and several objects fell from his dresser. With his creator’s body absent, John could see the now large puddle of blood that had soaked into the sheet. He whined softly and shuffled over it to look over the edge of the bed. The blood squished underneath him as he laid on his stomach to caress Alexander’s dark waves.

As his hand slid from his hair to his cheek, John noticed the lack of heat and color in the man’s body. Where Alexander was warm and more of a tan pale color, he was now cold and just pale. The creature shrilled and jumped off the bed to land directly over the writer and lick at the corner of his lips. John stopped licking when he realized it did nothing. He scratched at Alexander’s neck, nails breaking the skin immediately and drawing blood out like waterfalls. He swooped down and bit at the cuts, the dark substance staining his cheeks and mouth. Then came the sound of a doorknob turning. John twisted and stared at the door. “Alex? You’ve been in there for six days now and I highly doubt you ate anything.” A voice sounded through the wood. John shrilled quietly and crawled underneath the bed in fear. What was it? Its voice was soft but intimidating at the same time it terrified him. John glanced at Alexander and began to reach out to grab him when the door swung open and there was a scream.

John yanked his hand back and shuffled further under the bed, not liking the sound at all. Two socked feet came into his view. When the being fell to its knees did John realized it was another human. Like Alexander, This one was pale but instead of dark brown hair, this one had black hair that looked much like John’s own skin. He watched the human fumble with something in its pocket until it found a small black rectangle. “Hello? 911 emergency? Yes, my name is Elizabeth Schuyler and my friend is injured. He’s bleeding a lot and, oh god there’s so much, he isn’t breathing either. His neck and thigh are just open. We’re at his apartment in Manhattan, 5th floor, apartment D15 and my number is,” The rest of the conversation was broken up by sobbing and John covered his ears, eyes focused on the man before him. He didn’t miss the slight twitch behind his eyelids. 

Soon, the sound of sirens filled the air.

 


End file.
